The Purple Kunoichi
by LoneNindo
Summary: Love can really hurt..am I right?


It was a rather chilly night. As I could feel the strong wind brushing the exposed areas of my moon was a glowing crescent, illuminating the darkness all around me. I look at the lake reflecting myself in forms or ripples expanding only to become a still form of liquid yet again. I took my time to head back to the village as I admired the point of view the forest had to offer me as I let out a deep sigh. After what seemed to be like an hour I reached to the unoccupied house that was my new home. I have to say, the room was way too large for a single person to be living in. I slipped in the blankets of my bed while dodging the leftover ramen cups and clothes littered all around. My thoughts went back to what happened this early morning. " _idiot._ " I whispered to myself as I drifted back to sleep.

 **[Early Morning]**

" Ahhhhhhh finally, that took friggin ages!" Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the glorious smell and look the ramen was giving him. Ichiraku's ramen was never a turn down no matter what the situation might be. He snapped the chopsticks apart. "Itadakimasu!"

He shouted as he began slurping the juicy, tender noodles. " Honestly Naruto... do you honestly think I'm a billionaire or something? You're gonna burn my wallet flat, Damn it!" Sakura exclaimed while burying a deep sigh as she watched her former comrade go through the 13th bowl. " Hehehe, can't help it...it's been awhile since I've been here." The sound of Naruto's slurping came to an end as an indigo haired kunoichi entered the shop.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hmm, Hinata? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"Hinata! It's been awhile since I've seen you, wanna join us for some ramen?"

" I-I would love to Naruto, but Kakashi-sama has requested of your presence in his office now." Hinata spurted while trying to keep a serious tone to her voice around her crush.

"Kakashi? Must be something important.." Sakura said as she slid her wallet back and tucked her gloved hands in her pocket.

"Well, wouldn't want to bother you two... Must be some sort of mission. Now with the peace treason..there aren't really that much of a threat going around the village."

Naruto couldn't help but notice a sly smile creeping up Sakura's face as she left the stall.

" Make sure to take care of Hinata, Naruto!"

" Obviously." The brunette couldn't hide the blush that was slowly consuming her cheeks as he said that.

"What is that girl up t-"

Naruto's face turned blue as Teuchi handed the bill towards Naruto's direction.

" You-you've got to be freaking kidding me! I couldn't have eaten that much! Did you raise the price or something old man?!" Naruto almost shouted and he remembered the sly smile she gave him as she creeped out the stall.

"That damn bit-"

"Alright that about sums it up.. Here's your change miss." Naruto gave a confused look at Teuchi and he's gave a blur look at Teuchi handing the change over to Hinata.

"Thank you, we'll make our leave now." Hinata said as she shot a glance at me urging to carry on to the office.

"Hinata yo-"

My words were cut off by Hinata who pinched held my hand and dragged me outside the stall.

"Hinata you didn't have to..." Naruto said as Hinata finally let go of Naruto's hand.

" No really its fine. We have to go to kakashi's office anyways and I figured we shouldn't waste any time."

" Sure but it's totally unprofessional of me to go about th-"

" Naruto...it's alright" Hinata exclaimed as she continued walking In a steady pace. Something felt off. She looked ticked off. She didn't have the usual soft glow she always had as she was around him, instead her face was full of seriousness and correct me if I'm wrong but a hint of anger.I decided to keep silent and follow her rather than to possibly tick her off anymore. Her hands were balled up in a fist and her head strung low. Well, lower than usual. The ambience was cut off as I entered the office as a distressed Kakashi sat waiting by.

His eyes seemed to show a glimpse of worry but it was hard to read his emotions when half his face is covered.

"Naruto...you sure took your time." Kakashi said with a hint of irritation...he's voice filled in the quiet moment we had before we stepped in his office.

"Get to the point." Naruto said while Hinata took a short glimpse at Naruto before walking out of the office.

"Hinata, where do you think you're going?"  
"My job is done….Is it not?" Hinata took a step forward before continuing her sentence. "Besides, I wouldn't want to get _involved_ in this matter." 'Hinata's acting a tad bit strange lately.' Naruto thought to himself...'Even back at Ichiraku..'

"I'm actually going to need you for this mission Hinata, i've tried getting other kunoichis but you're the only one who's suitable for this."

"I know this is unprofessional of me but i'm going to have to turn the part down." Hinata said, this time with a forced and cold voice. I couldn't stop thinking if Kakashi said something to her regarding the mission beforehand.

"I understand how you feel about the matter, Hinata. But as a kunoichi and a well respected shinobi of Konoha...you are to put those feelings aside." Kakashi said with a stern manner.

Hinata gaped her mouth open, only to close it shut after hearing Kakashi out. Her hands still balled in a fist, were shaking and visible sweat ran down her cheeks.

"Ummm...Hello? Anyone forgot im here or something?!" Naruto's voice upped the atmosphere slightly as Hinata's hands calmed.

"Naruto, this is regarding an S rank mission I have in store for might have realize that now with the newfound peace spread across the land, there aren't much potential threats rising, however..we have a peculiar report from the outskirts of a remote controlled land that is couple hundred kilometres away from the Land Of Lightning and originally, I planned on sending two Anbu's to take a look and gain information...however-"

"They haven't returned have they?" Naruto's voice interrupted.

"It's been a two weeks since they've departed...it should take 4 days to reach the destination and only another 3 days for interrogation..meaning they should've returned by last week end." Kakashi's gaze shifted towards Hinata.

"And Hinata, you of all people should be wanting this mission...I won't take no for an answer though." Kakashi said with a cold manner and turned his chair to face the wide spread window showcasing the whole of Konoha.

I shifted my thought towards Kakashi and Hinata. I'm obviously missing something here.

"Umm, is there something im supposed to know or something? Because i'm getting this offsetting feeling tha-"

"I'll take my leave then…" Hinata interrupted Naruto as she swiftly walked towards the exit door.

She hesitated for a moment as if wanting to say something but turned the knob instead and walked out the room. The only sound left were the click-clacks of her shoes slowly fading as the seconds pass by. I turned my head to look at Kakashi and noticed he had was just staring at the corner of the room...lost in thoughts.

"Kakashi what the hell was that all about?!"  
"Calm down Naruto...this is a rather sensitive case towards the Hyuuga's"

"What's the Hyuuga got to do with this?"

Kakashi rolled his sleeves up and placed his chin on top of his positioned hand while picking up a scroll with his other available hand.

"The Hyuuga's heiress was kidnapped…" Kakashi said with a cool temper.  
"WHAT?! YOU MEAN HANABI WAS KIDNAPPED?!"

"Yes however this happened two days ago...the reasons were unknown and the witnesses have no real useful evidence of what took place exactly. But we found some relevance with this report from the Anbu who were scouting the areas...before they vanished."

"And what is that exactly?" Naruto said with a tone of eagerness. No wonder Hinata was down the slumps, no wonder her mood was off. I can't possibly imagine how she would be feeling right now..

"That is currently not important...and i have not been fully informed of what actually happened. I called you in to let you know about the mission, you're leaving tomorrow at dusk so pack up all your necessary stuff. You'll be there for at least a week or so… and you'll be going with Kiba and Hinata."  
"Kiba?" Naruto shot his name out with slight disgust. Not that he didn't like him, but he always had this annoying attitude that Naruto found a nuisance.

"Yes. Dont worry i have informed Kiba about the mission beforehand. He personally asked to join the mission." He personally asked? I had a feeling that I was obviously missing something. But, if the mission was regarding on gathering intel to save Hanabi, why would Hinata not want to join in? 'Calm down Naruto.' Worrying wasn't gonna do me any good.

I left the office in attempt to recollect my thoughts. There was too many questions left unanswered in my mind and it's driving me to the brink. The Sun was setting as I was walking back home when I passed the local open bar. At first there was really not much to it, just the usual people who would start screaming and dancing all over the place..I can't say the place wasn't lively, although at the same time I would'nt say it is. My eyes suddenly drifted to an all too familiar indigo colored hair that seemed to sway with the wind. Her head was tucked in together with her shoulders for comfort and her eyes were droopy. By the side of her were about two to three bottles of….vodka? Was that Hinata?! No way Hinata would never dr-. My thoughts were cut off when my assumptions rang true as she lifted her head up and patches of red were visible by her cheeks.

"Hinata is that you?"

"N-Naruto-kunn." Hinata replied in a sluggish way, delaying every word. Yep, she was most definitely drunk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey guys! Thanks SOOO MUCH for taking your time on reading this. Im planning on either making this a series or just a long oneshot. What do you guys think? You can give remarks and ideas on what would happen and I will greatly appreciate every single comment. Im still kinda new to these things so yeah. Anyways I hope you had a great time reading and until the next chapter!**

 ** _PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER :_**

I wasnt really sure of what was happening but I had the urge to fill out out the distance between her and I. _No._ Im not going to take advantage of her at a state like this. But the burning sensation that left a itch on my lips woudn't fade until I-  
Before I knew it my lips pressed softly against hers and my hands moved down towards her waist acting as a grip for me.


End file.
